shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Akki Odori
|user=Demon Family Tree |focus=Fists, Elbows, Kicks |first=Demon Clan!! Assassins of Demon Island. }} The Akki Odori is a martial arts style that was inspired by the Demon Family's founding fathers and was further developed and named by Spark D. Bobby. So far, the only people capable of using this fighting style is the surving relatives of the Spark Family and the Demon Clan. The only ones who couldn't fully master it are Minato D.F and Kain. The Akki Odori revolves around the usage of the fist, elbows, kicks and manipulating ones chi. Quick movements, Immense durability and endurance is needed in order to perform any attacks at its full potential. The basic idea of this fighting style is to attack the opponent from their upper half of their body with quick and/or powerful strikes. For common basic attacks, the user either attacks the upper body with his fists or legs. If the user is to get serious in a battle, he would attack the upper body with their powerful techniques. Attacks Basic Techniques *'Ogre Cannon '(鬼大砲 Oni Taiho): The user catches his opponent's attack and the impact travels from there to his fist, creating powerful chi energy to flow out the the forearm (depending on the power of the impact or the attack he caught, the chi energy would tend to glow in different colors, and each color is powerful then some of the other colors). He then attacks with that hand with blinding speed and immense power could kill or internally injure the opponent. *'Demon Pistol' (悪神拳銃 Akujin Kenju): The user can manipulate his chi and focuses into one of his hands then strikes at their opponents torso or face with furocious power. *'Hell's Clippers' (地獄バリカンJigoku Barikan): The users legs can be used like swords. However the use of this tech. is very hard to do even for some one who fully mastered this art. *'Guillotine of Carnage' (截断機人斬りGirochin Hitokiri): The user would kick either one of their legs with great speed and velocity that they would make air blades kind of like the Rankyaku, but the air blade is red and is ment for ground level attacks. Secret Techniques *'Secret Art: Roar of the Demon King' (秘術:轟く悪神 Hijutsu: Akujin Todoroku): The user focuses their chi to their throat and takes in a deep breath. Then he/she lets go and yells, releasing a large sound wave with intense velocity and power that it could destroy houses. The only purpose of this is to distract their opponents when they use this move. This was invented by the Demon King *'Secret Art: Speed Demon' (秘術:速力度悪神 Hijutsu: Sokudo Akujin): The user can move at an imaginable speed that it could leave clones of afterimages. It is said that this move is to rival the Rokushiki technique Soru greatly. *'Secret Art: Demon Hurricane' (秘術:悪神疾風 Hijutsu: Akujin Shippu): The user can do a multi-hit combo with their fists and/or kicks at blinding speeds the even the even he/she who uses this technique doesn't know where their hitting. *'Secret Art: Demon Legacy '(秘術:悪神遺贈 Hijutsu: Akujin Izo): This only can be used if they have the blood of the Demon Family flowing in their veins. This increases the user's strength, speed, durabilty, and senses to 100% mastered. This makes it easier to fight anyone, even the opponents that he can't beat and able to manipulate their chi. The catch is that the person using this with take the appearance of a demonic being. Also the user starts to show markings shape around their body. Forbidden Techniques *'Forbidden Art: Pride of Satan' (禁断芸術倨魔王 Kinji rareta Geijutsu: Ikiji no Satan): *'Forbidden Art: Greed of Mammon' (禁断芸術富を強欲 Kinji rareta Geijutsu: Yoku no Manmon): *'Forbidden Art: Desire of Asmodeus' (禁断芸術アスモデウス欲望 Kinji rareta Geijutsu: Gyo no Asumodeusu): *'Forbidden Art: Jealousy of Leviathan' (禁断芸術巨大なものを嫉妬 Kinji rareta Geijutsu: Netami no Revyuatan): *'Forbidden Art: Hunger of Beelzebub' (禁断芸術飢餓魔王 Kinji rareta Geijutsu: Kiga no Beruzebubu): *'Forbidden Art: Anger of Amon' (禁断芸術怒り亜門 Kinji rareta Geijutsu: Ikari no Amon): *'Forbidden Art: Tardiness of Belphegor' (遅刻ベルフェゴール Kinji rareta Geijutsu: Chikoku no Berufegōru): The Creation of the Final Move After a user fully master every technique of this martial art, they then have the right to create ajustments to every move they mastered. But the prize of every user is mastering what they would call the final move. What is really funny is that their is no final move, the user just made a move themselves. However, when making this move, they learn that what their making is what the experianced and combining many methods of their training to make this move possible. So far, Sulfur is the only user that made further techniques to his moves and is about to make his Final Move. List of Users *Spark D. Sulfur *Spark D. Bobby *Minato D.F *Kain *Spark D. Mana *Alex Blud *Spark D. Oni *Spark D. Jon *Percival Demon *Demon King Category:Fighting Styles